


Probably Dating

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Waking up in bed with Charles Xavier was not unpleasant, but trying to escape before he woke up was. None of this would have happened if you both communicated better.





	Probably Dating

There were a number of noticeably odd things when you first woke up that morning.

The first thing that you noticed, was that these thousand count, Egyptian cotton sheets were definitely not your own.

Secondly, it was extremely cold, but  _weirdly_  warm in bed.

Also you were naked. Which is why the first two things actually seemed to stand out as especially unusual things.

But these things aside, the thing that was most noticeably odd for you when you woke up that morning was the arm that was wrapped around your bare waist. That was definitely odd. It was a very familiar hand though. It looked like Charles Xavier’s hand. But why would you be naked in bed with Charles Xavier?

…OH.

The night before came rushing back to you in a tidal wave of erotic images and sounds that made you blush and breathe hard.

That was right. You and Professor Xavier had… done some stuff last night. But now it was the next day, and what were you to do? You couldn’t really imagine that your friend Charles would want to wake up next to his one night stand. Not that doing the walk of shame back to your room seemed like it was a good option either, not when there was a truck load of mutants who could come across you at any moment in the same clothes as the night before and instantly jump to  _correct_ conclusions that would ruin yours and Charles already destroyed – tentative relationship.

Clothes would do wonders to lessen the shame though. You scanned the room for them.

Pants and Charles’ crisp white shirt could be seen strewn around the room. Your bra had somehow managed to work itself into a place of honour across the door handle, and what was probably your expensive, new dress was crumpled into a misshapen heap.

The dress in question would be perfect for hiding your shame. It lay on the ground some feet away from the bed, so you quickly crawled towards it hoping Charles didn’t wake up.

But clearly in the fervour to remove your clothing, someone had gotten a bit rambunctious. The zipper had been ruined. Beyond ruined. The majority of the coil teeth had been ripped asunder, and the metal zip itself had been twisted sideways leaving it absolutely useless.

…now what? You couldn’t escape in the nude, that would lead to an even worse scenario if you ran into someone else!

_“Where are you…?”_

You felt the familiar presence of Charles in your mind before you heard him shift in bed. Shift to what was probably a position where he could see you. See you crouching naked in the corner of his bedroom having failed to leave before he woke up.

  “What are you doing?” he asked, using his words and sounding all sexy and sleepy and British. “Come back to bed. It’s freezing.”

Charles asking you to come back to bed was like a god damn dream true, and a lot better than him asking you to leave. The laughter from Charles reminded you that he was still in your head and knew exactly how you just described the current situation.

Autopilot kicked in… and it was really cold. Trying to somewhat cover your modesty with hands and strategic angles, you rushed back to the bed and tried to lay as far as way as possible from Charles. He was having none of that though. Charles pulled your back into his chest and started peppering your shoulder with light kisses.

Well. This was an unexpected development after a one night stand.

_“What?”_

Oh. That’s right. The mind reading thing. How did you keep forgetting this?

Charles disconnected your two bodies. You had barely enough warning to cover yourself with the amazing sheets before he had twisted you around to face his confused blue gaze.

  “I thought we’d been dating for this past month?”

What?

Seeing your confusion, and hearing your confusion, Charles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose like you were deeply irritating him. “Ever since I asked you out a month ago? Remember?”

A month ago…? He had done no such thing. Unless he meant…

  “You didn’t ask me out a month ago!” you called, just as annoyed as he was. “You asked me to help you recruit other mutants!”

  “Oh, come on.” Charles rolled his eyes before flopping back on the bed and closing his eyes. It was far too early for this kind of conversation. “That was clearly a date. I didn’t even bring Eric.”

Now it was your turn to sit up in bed and hover over him in an accusatory manner. “We recruited a guy!”

  “Yes… but that was just a coincidence.”

Silence followed that little statement as you actually considered what Charles had said earlier. …had you been dating Charles for the past month?

_“Yes.”_

You ignored his thoughts in your head and considered it for yourself. He had been oddly affectionate towards you as of late. You had been secretly enjoying it. Probably not secretly since the man was in and out of your head like a jack hammer. He had wrapped his arms around you at random moments, and every now and then he kissed your cheek… once or twice he had kissed your lips, but you wrote that off to him being… tired? Even the one make out session you had shared you thought was because he had been drinking a lot of scotch… like, a lot.

  “You really think every moment we’ve shared together was caused by drinking and tiredness?”

Stupid, sexy Charles.

  “Charles, could you stay out of my head for five seconds?”

  “No,” Charles sat up next to you. Now you were both sitting up in bed. And it was freezing. “I won’t get out of your head until I make you realize that we have been dating for the past month and having sex with your boyfriend shouldn’t end the next morning with you crawling across the room naked.”

Charles had been awake for the naked crawling?! You were certain he was asleep! He hadn’t even woken up when you struggled out from under his arm.

I mean, you wanted to date Charles. You had always wanted to date Charles. But you were already dating Charles? Was this all a weird dream?

  “As wonderful as your thoughts are for my ego, can’t we just go back to sleep? It’s early.”

Charles flopped back into bed and dragged you down with him, quickly pulling you into the same position you had been in when you first woke up. Though now it seemed so strangely not odd that you had to wonder if Charles was still in your head. Messing with it. Making you accept him as your boyfriend despite the fact that he hadn’t even asked out on a date.

  “Go to sleep.”


End file.
